HTLJ: Mama Bear
by Arianna18
Summary: Hercules brings his bride-to-be to meet his mother, but things aren't going too well until Iolaus shows up.


It hadn't, not for one moment, ever occurred to him that they wouldn't immediately be the best of friends. Not once, on the journey home, never a hint of disquiet, only absolute confidence, when he thought about it at all. Only, he now reflected ruefully, he hadn't thought about it, not really. Hadn't thought about much of anything except how happy he was, and how he just wanted to share that happiness with everyone he loved. So, he'd hastened their steps, wanting to celebrate, wanting to shout with joy, scarcely believing his own amazing good fortune, smiling helplessly as if the world held only wondrous miracles, only hope and surety of a bright and blissful future.

They'd come directly here, with no hesitation, at least not on his part, although now, thinking back, he realized his companion had not shown the same unbridled eagerness. Rushed home and discovered he was completely unprepared to deal with the reaction. Gods, how could he have not considered for one moment, not anticipated even for a second, that this could happen? Had he been blind, or just stupid? Or, had he believed too much that his own happiness would be shared without question or hesitation?

Well, he thought, reflecting on their arrival an hour before, his illusions had hit a wall at the very moment he'd only thought he was walking through a door. Not _a_ door. _The_ door. To his home.

Looking at them now, his mind replayed that momentous event.

* * *

"Mother" he called, his eyes alight with happy anticipation, "Mom! I'm home! And, I've brought someone for you to meet!"

"Hercules!" Alcmene cried, with joy and relief to see him home safe, once again.

He'd gone off to take on the gods, and she'd been terrified, as she always was, when he went up against impossible odds, determined to save the world all by himself. This time, it had been Zeus' will he'd pitted himself against. Prometheus had earned the wrath of the King of the Gods, sharing too much knowledge with the mortals he favoured, and he'd been punished. They'd all been punished when fire had been taken from their lives. The earth had gone cold, hearths reduced to ash, and darkness reigned supreme, broken only by the pale light of the stars, no shafts of welcoming warmth piercing the gloom of the night from either tiny cottages or magnificent palaces.

But, Hercules had decided to fight the injustice, and had gone to climb the Titan's mountain, unwilling to accept his father's ruling, fierce as ever in his determination to right a wrong. In the long, chill hours of his absence, she'd prayed with all her heart, begging his father to show him mercy. To see the courage, not the obstinance, to cherish the unselfish willingness to sacrifice himself for a greater good. To accept and rejoice in his clarity of purpose to protect the weak and vulnerable. Gods, she'd shed so many tears of anxiety, of helpless terror, knowing she could do no more than wait, not knowing if she'd ever see her strong, beautiful son again.

But, he was here, he was home! He was safe. She ran across the flagged kitchen floor, and hugged him to her heart, whispering words of gratitude from her soul to Zeus for the safekeeping of their proud, glorious son.

In her relief, she had failed to hear, to notice, that he had not come alone. So, it was only when she pulled back, and he moved a little aside, that she saw his companion. Surprised, but always willing to greet the friends Hercules brought home, she smiled reflexively, her eyes warm with welcome.

"Well, hello!" she said, knowing she'd never seen this friend before, a slight whisper of warning in her heart accompanying the sharp realization that this was a first, and must, therefore, be special. "Who's this, Hercules?"

"Mom, I'd like you to meet Deianeara," Herc smiled widely, his voice full of love, as he took the beautiful woman's hand to draw her forward. "Deianeara, this is my mother, Alcmene."

"Deianeara? Well, welcome my dear, come in," Alcmene gestured, backing up a step and waving at the room behind her. "I'll just get us some refreshments, while the two of you sit down and rest after your journey."

She waited until they passed her, and saw them settled at the table, then turned to the cupboards to pull out bread, cheese and a pitcher of wine, grateful for the need to busy herself. Grateful for a few moments to absorb the tone of his voice, the message it had held...and the fact he was still holding her hand.

She turned and was startled to find Hercules directly behind her, eager to help. He hugged his mother, giddy with his own delight, whispering in her ear, "Isn't she wonderful!"

And, Alcmene's heart sank. Who _was_ this girl? Was she good enough for _him_? Hastening to cover her reaction, she forced a smile back onto her face, her arms out, hands full with a round of white cheese and the pitcher of red wine, "Why, she seems very nice, dear," she said noncommittedly.

"Here, let me help you," Hercules said, grabbing a large platter, and loading it with three glazed clay goblets, the cheese, a knife, the loaf of bread and, leaving his mother to carry the pitcher of wine, he led the way back to the table, explaining over his shoulder, "Deianeara helped me on the journey to Prometheus' cave."

"Oh? That's...good," Alcmene replied, continuing, "and so nice of you to accompany Hercules on his journey home. Do you live around here?"

"Not yet," Deianeara replied, her own eyes watchful. An astute and observant woman, she'd detected the coolness, and wasn't really surprised. She'd half expected it. After all, Hercules was, essentially, this woman's only child, her other son having been raised by his grandparents, and from what Deianeara had observed, a much loved and indulged child at that. Deianeara loved Hercules with all her heart, but she'd quickly noticed he was used to getting his own way.

"Deianeara and I are going to be married," Hercules announced, unable to keep the wonderful news a secret any longer.

"Married?" squeaked Alcmene, then swallowed hurriedly, trying to cover her sharp, dismayed tone. "Married," she said again, reaching for calm. "Why, Hercules...that's...quite a surprise," she finished, rather lamely.

"Yeah, I guess it is," Herc grinned, still not picking up on the signals. "I knew you'd be happy for us!"

Alcmene nodded, her mouth half open, her wits trying desperately to gather themselves together. 'Happy?' she thought, her eyes narrowing slightly as she turned her gaze on Deianeara, 'Maybe...it's a bit too soon to be sure.' Realizing she was still holding the pitcher of wine, she reached for the goblets and poured, irritated by the trembling in her hands.

"Hercules has told me all about you, Alcmene. He couldn't wait to get back," Deianeara said, looking around the warm home, seeing all the little details that made it comfortable and welcoming. The bright curtains, and blankets, the solid, neat furniture softened by pillows and cushions, needlework and lace, the wicker baskets of dried flowers and herbs, the spotless copper pots and kettle, the plain but somehow elegant pottery dishes and delicate vases. The place even smelled of home, fresh baked bread and a fruit pie, cinnamon and vanilla, sage and rosemary, and was warmed by the fire of wood and pine cones crackling brightly in the hearth. Alcmene's home. Hercules' home. The one she was about to take him from.

With a slight pang of dismay, she wondered if she would be capable of creating such a place of warmth and welcome, of security and love. She wondered if she was making a mistake. But, her eyes turned to Hercules and she knew she couldn't help herself. For the rest of her life, she only wanted to be with him.

Alcmene was responding to her last comment, her voice a little brittle, "Really? Well, then, Deianeara was it? You have the advantage of me, my dear. I can't wait to learn all there is to know about you."

Deianeara's gaze turned back to Alcmene, and she smiled slightly, as she raised her goblet toward her lips. 'I'll just bet you can't....' she thought, steeling herself for the inquisition.

"Wait!" Hercules called, seeing her lift the goblet, "A toast...to our future. Deianeara, Mother," he encouraged, raising his own goblet, with a broad grin.

"To our future," Deianeara smiled at him, her eyes alight with love.

"To the future," Alcmene chimed in, wondering just what that future might hold.

* * *

That had been an hour ago, and the air had chilled rapidly since then. Alcmene had peppered Deianeara with questions. Where was she from? Who were her family? How exactly had they met? And, then she started in on domestic interests they _must_ have in common. Did she like to garden? Sew? What were her favourite herbs for cooking, and did she know Hercules preferred....

And so it went, until even Hercules couldn't miss the lowering temperature. He'd been looking from one to the other, with a growing sense that this wasn't working out the way he'd anticipated. Alcmene's questions were getting sharper, Deianeara's responses were moving from accommodating, to defensive to abrupt. The women were regarding each other like warriors, sizing one another up for a _long_ battle.

No, this wasn't exactly what he'd envisioned.

Alcmene was moving in for the kill, "Well, I'll just have to _help_ you out, dear, teach you how to cook _my son's_ favourite dishes, and I will, of course, get you started with the linens _I've_ made over the years, a few blankets and then, there's the herbs. I have plenty and I'm _sure_ you'll be glad to have a supply...."

"You're _very_ kind, Alcmene," Deianeara responded, cutting in, drawing the boundaries, "_We'll_ always be happy to _invite_ you to _our_ home, but you don't need to busy yourself on our account. I know you must be well occupied with your own life and I wouldn't want to burden you...."

"It's no burden!" Alcmene exclaimed. "He's _**my son!**_ If you don't know how to garden, or sew, then I'll keep him supplied with all that he needs for as long as it takes for you to learn how to take care of him!"

"Mother!" Hercules exclaimed, standing in shocked surprise and dismay, his body unconsciously angled to protect Deianeara at his back. Neither woman was slow to note his stance, or what it meant.

Alcmene's face fell, tears filling her eyes, as she bit her lip in anger and disbelief. Hercules was her life, and in that moment, she knew she'd lost him.

Deianeara was caught between wanting to smile for the support he had given her, and trepidation that this gesture wouldn't help her establish a rapport with the other most important woman in Hercules' life.

It might have gone from tension to disaster if the door had not banged open at that precise moment, as Iolaus burst into the house, full of light and energy, and great good spirits to see his best friend home, safe and sound. He'd wanted to go with him, but Herc wouldn't allow it, afraid of taking Iolaus from Anya, knowing what had happened the last time. Iolaus had been worried sick, miserable to have been left behind when he knew Herc needed him. But, finally, his buddy was back, none the worse for wear. Gods, it was good to see him!

"Hercules!" he cried, "Anya saw you from the window and told me you'd come back when I finished in the forge! Gods, Herc!" he exclaimed, coming forward to pound his friend on the shoulder, "You did it! You brought the fire back! You've gotta tell me all about it!"

"Iolaus!" Herc said with a sigh of profound relief, "Gods, it's good to see you!"

Iolaus, ever more alert to nuances and atmosphere than was his friend, heard the heartfelt relief and knew it wasn't just 'cause they hadn't seen each other for a month. A question in his eyes, he looked down at Alcmene, and with dismay, saw her blinking back tears. And, only then did he notice the other person at the table, blocked as she had been by Herc's body when he'd entered. Gods, she was GORGEOUS! Even with the mingled look of uncertainty, stubbornness and irritation in her eyes.

But, Herc had _never_ brought a girl home before. Surely, this didn't mean...? Remembering the tears in Alcmene's eyes, and catching the look in this woman's eyes when she looked at Hercules, Iolaus realized this was indeed a very special homecoming. Alcmene was about to become a mother again, get the daughter she'd hoped for so long ago, but she sure didn't seem to like the idea much.

Uh oh.

Well, this lovely woman had to be pretty amazing for her to have captured Herc's heart, and that was good enough for Iolaus. This should be a happy occasion, a wonderful celebration, and in that moment, Iolaus determined to help, if he could.

"Hi!" he said, with a wide smile. "I'm Iolaus. My wife, Anya, and our son live just over the hill."

Recovering, Hercules hastened to complete the introductions, "Iolaus, I want you to meet Deianeara." Then, with a quick glance at his mother, he continued, "We're going to get married." Even as he said it, he regretted the loss of the exuberant tone he'd had only an hour before. Gods, what a mess.

_"MARRIED!"_ Iolaus shouted, pretending he hadn't already figured it out, as he pounded on Herc's back, _**"THAT'S GREAT!"**_ Grabbing Hercules' hand, he shook it enthusiastically, "Congratulations, Herc!"

Then, he turned with an impish grin, "And, my sympathies, Deianeara! Do you have any idea what you have let yourself in for with this big lug! I never thought anyone would be able to put up with him...other than Alcmene of course, but then she's a saint!"

"I'm beginning to get an idea..." Deianeara replied, looking up into the laughing blue eyes, and saw his full understanding of what was going on lurking in their depths. He'd got it in one. Relieved, she also saw in the humour, and the genuine good spirits of congratulation, that she had an ally.

Iolaus bent to kiss Alcmene lightly on the cheek, to let her know he was on her side too, then moved to grab himself a goblet of wine from the kitchen, talking all the while, covering the tensions in the room with his own river of words and good spirits.

"Well, it won't be easy, I can promise you that. I've had to put up with him since we were knee-high to grasshoppers, or at least, since I was at any rate, and I gotta warn you, he's stubborn, prideful, self righteous..." Iolaus came back to the table and picked up the pitcher of wine, pouring it as he continued, "opinionated, headstrong, singleminded," he raised his goblet to Hercules, "and the best damned friend any man could ever hope for!"

Taking a swig, he settled himself at the table, reaching for the bread and tearing a chunk off, laughing at Hercules' response, "Well, I learned from a master, didn't I? Deianeara, Iolaus taught me most of what I know, and as far as stubbornness is concerned, let me assure you, no one can hold a candle to him. Then, there's reckless, impatient, incautious, pigheaded," Herc sat and raised his own goblet, "and the only man I trust with my life."

"So, did you just arrive?" Iolaus asked, returning the toast as he looked at the assembled faces, still buying Alcmene time to compose herself.

"A little while ago, yeah," Hercules confirmed, refusing to look at either woman. "Mom and Deianeara have just been getting to know one another," he finished cautiously.

Iolaus nodded, suddenly struck by how ridiculous the situation was. Hercules looked like a drowning man desperate for rescue, Alcmene looked liked she'd been sideswiped by a chariot, and Deianeara was trying to look inconspicuous, which was hopeless given that she lit up the room. He couldn't help it...he thought it was hysterically funny!

Still, he tried to restrain his mirth, thinking his well developed sense of the outrageous might not be appreciated just now. Herc saw Iolaus bite his lip, and could tell from the look in his buddy's eyes that Iolaus was obviously trying to hold back his giggles, but for the life of him, Hercules couldn't see anything the least bit funny about any of this. Despite his best efforts, Iolaus couldn't help it, and the chuckle broke loose, closely followed by helpless peals of laughter.

The three of them stared at him as if he had gone mad.

"I'm sorry," he gasped, his hand to his mouth, trying to compose himself. "It just reminds me of a story I was telling my boy last night. You see, there were these bears, and a girl who'd wandered into their cave. Only, this is a little different. In the story, ya see, she wandered into their home when they were all away. But, this time, the baby bear has brought the girl home and told her to just make herself comfortable, taste the porridge and try out the bed," Iolaus snickered at that image, causing Herc to send him a sharp, warning look as a deep, crimson blush moved up his cheeks.

Iolaus giggled at the sight, and undaunted, continued, with a sly look at Alcmene, "Only Mama Bear isn't sure what to make of the gorgeous girl little Baby Bear has brought home, and the girl," he shifted his gaze to Deianeara, one brow arched, "well, she really likes Baby Bear and was happy to be invited, but Mama Bear scares her." Looking up at the ceiling, he enquired, all innocence, "Has Papa Bear shown up yet?"

"IOLAUS!" Hercules exclaimed, mortified. _**Baby Bear**_? Where did Iolaus come up with this stuff?

Deianeara started to snicker, then howled with laughter. And even Alcmene couldn't keep her lips from twitching.

Iolaus leaned conspiratorially over to Deianeara. "Has she asked you yet if you can cook or sew? Bet she asked first if you're good at gardening."

Holding one hand to her side, and another to her mouth, gasping for air, Deianeara could scarcely do more than nod, then burbled, "Alcmene's going to teach me how to cook Hercules' favourite dishes."

"Great!" Iolaus enthused. "Alcmene's a wonderful cook! I gotta tell you, she has magical recipes. Consider yourself honoured that she'd even consider sharing them! She's just worried," he said in a loud, stage whisper, with a glance back at Alcmene, "'cause the girl I brought home can't cook or sew...and plants fall over dead when she walks by. The animals just cut and run."

"Iolaus!" Alcmene scolded, "What terrible things to say about Anya. She's a lovely girl!"

"Terrible, but true," Iolaus sighed mournfully, then his eyes twinkled, "but I love her anyway! Go on, admit it, Alcmene, that first time you came for dinner, you thought I'd starve to death before a month had gone by. I'm grateful," he said, leaning over, capturing the older woman's hand, "that you've always taken pity on me, fed me up good before I wasted away to nothing. By the way, I smell pie!" Gazing at her with soulful eyes, he cajoled, "You wouldn't deny a starving man a piece of that wonderful pie I see over there on the shelf, now would you?"

"Oh, Iolaus," she said swatting him playfully. "You're incorrigible!"

"Yeah, and you love me for it!" he grinned back, his eyes dancing. "But, if you're keeping the pie for the celebratory family dinner, maybe you could at least give me a little honey to spread on this heavenly bread, huh, would you, please, pretty please, Mama Bear?"

With a quick glance at Hercules, he shot a look back over his shoulder at Deianeara, while he still held tight to Alcmene's hand, "Alcmene has always made me feel at home here, like one of the family. And, once she saw Anya had a good heart, she took pity on her, too, making sure neither of us starved. Dinner here once a week. It's kept us going, through long, hungry days...."

Alcmene pulled her hand away, swatting him again, as she chuckled in spite of herself, turning to Deianeara, "I'll be glad of the help keeping this one fed. I warn you, he eats more than a horse and is _always_ hungry!"

As she stood, moving to the kitchen to pull the honey from the shelf, Iolaus watched her go with both eyebrows lifted high under his unruly blond curls. "Ah, and so it starts," he said, leaning his elbows on the table and mournfully shaking his head, as he looked across at Hercules, "They're already forming an alliance against me, and I just got here! Be careful, Herc, before you know it, they'll both be ganging up on you, too. You'll have no peace, my friend. No peace."

He dodged, when Deianeara, unable to resist, reached out to clip him gently across the head. "I can see you're going to be a lot of trouble, Iolaus. Warning Hercules to watch out for Alcmene and me, alerting him to the dangers ahead! He doesn't need your help!"

"Sure he does, don't you, Herc?" Iolaus teased his friend. "It's my job to watch his back, warn him of impending peril. I'm telling you, Herc, they'll soon be commiserating about how you tromp the mud in over the clean floors, never get home on time for dinner, disappear without saying where you're going. It's going to be hell, my friend, once they realize that the best thing they have in common is that they both love you."

Alcmene ruffled his hair, as she set the honey jar down in front of him. "What? No pie? Ah, Alcmene!" he whined, heartbroken.

"You'll get some pie when you and your family join us for dinner tonight," she said. "_Our_ family has something very special to celebrate, and we should all be together."

Iolaus picked up her hand, kissing the fingers lightly, as he said softly, "Thank you, Alcmene...thanks for always making me, and mine, part of the family."

She touched his cheek, "Oh, Iolaus...you know you've always been every bit my son as has Hercules, and Anya as much a daughter as...as Deianeara will be," she said with a softening look at the younger woman.

Iolaus just grinned as he reached for the honey, "Good thing you've got a big heart, Alcmene... 'cause you're sure getting to have a big family, three sons, a daughter, grandson and now another daughter on the way!"

"Yes," she said, understanding his words, realizing she wasn't losing a son, but gaining a daughter. Suddenly, she began to feel better about it all. "Yes, I am, aren't I?"

Deianeara looked down shyly, then back up at the woman who was to be a mother to her, and smiled uncertainly. "It seems I've had the great good luck to find not only a wonderful man, but an amazing, warm, wonderful family, too."

Herc reached out and took her hand, squeezing it, then he looked back at his mother, hope in his eyes, "You're going to love my family as much as I always have, Deianeara. There's _no one_ in the world quite like them."

"Hercules," Alcmene bit her lip, seeing the naked hope that she'd welcome this girl, be happy for him, _for them_. He asked for so little, gave so much. All she'd ever wanted was for him to be happy.

Helpless before that clear gaze of innocent hope, her resistance melted. Nodding, she gave him a look of absolute, undiluted love, then turning to the woman _he _loved, she said sincerely, "Deianeara, welcome to our family. I hope you'll both be very happy together, always."

'And, I will learn to love you, ' her eyes promised the other woman, the new daughter in her life.

She smiled at both of them, as she wiped her hands on her apron. "And, now, if we're going to have a feast, I'd better get started with the cooking!"

"Can I help?" asked Deianeara, tentatively.

"Absolutely, I'm counting on it! You really have no idea of how much Iolaus can eat!" Alcmene responded with a warm laugh.

"Hey!" objected Iolaus, "don't scare her off, Alcmene, not before I've had a chance to win her over with my charm and pitiful need for sustenance!"

Both women grinned at him, then headed to the kitchen, Deianeara pausing to squeeze Herc's shoulder on the way, "You never told me he was so cute," she whispered loudly, with a wink at Iolaus.

"Cute?" Hercules objected, "Him? He's nothing but trouble!"

Laughter and warm, good spirits filled the room, the women already bringing their heads together to plan out the meal.

_"Trouble?"_ Iolaus challenged, a mock tone of injury in his voice.

_"Baby bear?"_ Herc challenged back, a whimsical look of bemusement on his face.

Iolaus snickered, his eyes full of mischief as he took another bite of the honey-slathered bread.

Hercules gazed at his friend with a kind of grateful wonder, amazed at the miracle Iolaus had wrought, healing the rifts even as they were building, bringing the joy back into the happiest time of his life.

"Thanks, buddy," Herc said quietly, with a crooked grin.

Iolaus shrugged, swallowing. "Hey, us cubs gotta stick together, 'specially when you _finally_ had the good sense to bring such a great girl home. Mama Bear was just surprised and got all protective, that's all. She just needed to realize there's a new cub in the cave."

Herc sat back, relaxed, happy, a smile lighting his face as his thoughts returned to Deianeara. "Yeah," he sighed, "she is _great_."

And Iolaus smiled back at him, delighted that Hercules had found that special love, at last.

Then, playful as ever, his mind returning to the immediate priority, "Hey Mama Bear and Deianearalocks," he called, "What's for dinner?"

Finis

Okay, okay, I know it's not exactly what might have been meant by the challenge, but it's a kind of impending motherhood!


End file.
